The porcelain doll
by Panic.its.sammiie
Summary: I turned slowly in his arms, to find myself drowning in a see of green. He chuckled lightly at her disorientation. She was hypnotized by him. Like a snake caught in the spell of a charmer. Avantae begins to realise exactly how screwed life can be. R


Hello my lovelies :)  
Okay so this is just a part of a project i was working on in English.  
All ideas so far are simply mine. If there are any references that resemble any other story, i am sorry.

I dont own the song "System" By Korn/Johnathan davies/chester Bennington

Im more than sure that there will be a few different first chapters. Just until i can figure which suits the prologue.

So enjoy :D

* * *

Her smile is pained and broken. The outer shell contains many tiny cracks, though people don't notice. No, they will never truly understand her. They only see the guard, the glamour that stands as strong as she can make it. For her well being it stays in that position. As thick as the walls of a vault and as black as the night sky without the moon and stars lingering presence. She may seem genuinely happy. But what exactly lays beneath? Her past she tries desperately to hide. The pain. The anguish. The hurt. They all simmer just below the surface of that wall. From time to time it bubbles through the cracks of her wall. As much as she would like to think, she is purely just human. Betrayal.

Behind the confines of her bedroom door, the real girl is revealed. Terrified of the questions and judgments that would be passed from one mouth to another. The pity is more than her frail self could take. Dodging even her friends questions, vainly she falls deeper behind the wicked walls, shying away from the harsh, cold metal to sit in the centre of her seclusion. Impenetrable.

The seduction the pain holds, captivates her. Not emotional. Physical. Yes, physical. It dips further beneath her skin, cutting her very memories. A tiny sadistic smile tickles her lips. God, may he forgive me. The hard rhythm pulses through her veins, vibrates her mind and sends her away. Her eyes lightly close savouring the quiet numb she feels. Saviour.

Memories. Bitter sweet memories invade her peaceful wake. Bracing herself, she lets her mind go wild. Nothing she can do will help her escape this timeless trap. Not now. Pictures. Jumbled words. _FlashFlashFlash. _A journey she cannot stop, nor run away from. Welcome to her world. A twist of insanity and depression, a perfect synchronisation between a horror land and a peaceful oblivion. Just another teen with a hidden past.

Music pulsed around the large room, bodies swayed in a kind of stupor. Smoke, sweat and the hard liquor met the nose. My little oasis. I sighed and scanned the room for a familiar face.  
"Ava!" I turned to the source of the noise, to see Lillie pushing past the throng of people. A smirk twisted my lips as I see what her attire for the night was. No wonder why half of the male population stared in lust after her.  
"My my. You have gone all out." She smirked and gave a tiny giggle.  
"Im not the only one I see."  
My choppy hair was curled at the bottom. My fringe was swept to create a slight wind blown effect. A short black mini shift clung to my curves with silver detailing. Satin black pumps with sterling silver heels adorned my feet. Makeup done to perfection. I was going for the kill tonight.

Lillie twirled in her blood red dress which was backless to the small of her back. Showing of her tattoo of two swallows. Blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and her eyes smouldered in the strobe lit room.  
"Shall we get a few shots?" Lillie asked pointing to Brent. The bar tender who frequently let us in without ID. Lillie and I only being 16 had to make a damn good impression to get what we want. Lillie made an impeccably good impression on Brent.  
I bite my lip and wink, I wasn't going to pass down a few vodka shots.  
"Ladies." Brent purred in his French accent. I felt Lillie shiver. His voice did wonders to Lillie's body.  
"Four rounds of vodka shots darling." I flash him a breath taking smile. A second later eight shooters sat in front of us.  
"How about we make this a little game. First to finish all gets first pick for the night." Lillie raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows. I smirk.  
"You're on sweetheart"  
I tapped the shoulder of the guy next to me. He turned stunned for a second, he licked his lips.  
"What could I do for you?" He glanced at Lillie. I scoff internally, men are all the same.  
"Could you do a start off on our drinking game?" I asked in an innocent voice.  
"Pleasure is mine" I turn back to Lillie.  
"Three, two and one." By this time most of the people at the bar were chanting after us.  
I giggled and took the first two shots in one go. Lillie was trying not to laugh. I placed the last shot glass down up ended and began cheering.  
"Im pretty sure I win tonight!" In good sport I kissed Lillie on the cheek. She laughed.  
"I guess you do. So hows the lucky charmer?" A suggestive smile played on her face.  
"Lets go dance"

The beat had me in a trance, my body was moving without direction. Like a pull of a magnet. Bodies around me look as if to say the same.  
"You fell away. What more can I say. The feelings evolved, i wont let it out. I can't replace, your screaming face. Feeling the sickness inside" Jonathan Davies voice blasted through the speakers.

Lillie laughed as the chorus started up. This was a song that we knew all to well.  
"Why wont you die. Your blood in mine. We'll be fine. And then your body will be mine" We belted the chorus out, not even caring about the people listening to us. Slowly the crowd began to sing along. Closing my eyes I let the rhythm take over my senses. The beat swimming thickly through my veins.  
"Why is everything so fucking hard for me. Keep me down to What you think I should be? Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry? Keep on trying ill not die so easily." I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist, but I was to far gone in the music to even really care. Our bodies moved in perfect co-ordination.  
"I will not die" I sung in harmony. Letting my emotions make the notes stronger. I tilted my head back. The slight smell of aftershave tickled my nose.  
"I will not die" His voice was silky smooth. Seductive and dark all in the one tone. He whispered against my ear, sending a shiver down my spine and producing goose bumps where his hands trailed. He had me under his spell in four words. I tried in vain to break his spell, but my mind was a fuzzy mess. I sighed as his left arms moved down the curves of my body and back up to move my hair from my neck. He softly tilted my head to the side and began to murmur soft nothings. Again I sighed giving my head a slight shake. He chuckled and spun me with a tug of his right arm. My eyes rested upon his features. A sharp jaw line, perfect lips slighted parted and black lashes rested against his cheek bone. I lifted a finger and traced the outline of his jaw. A sigh fluttered from his throat. I looked up to find myself drowning in a vivid green pool. My breath caught. His eyes hypnotized and i fell into a trance. He flashed a breathtaking smile. Green. All I could hear, speak, taste and see was green. His presence intoxicated my senses.  
"Who are you?" A tiny whisper escaped my lips. I wanted to avoid his eyes. But they held mine in an unbreakable spell.  
He chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes. He let go of my hip and swept his shaggy hair from his eyes, bringing my attention to the feather like hair. The hair that framed his face swept to the left.  
"In due time. All in due time." He inclined his head and touched his lips to the tip of my nose.  
"Goodnight" He turned and walked away.


End file.
